deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 episode 5: Suicide Squad New 52 VS HYDRA Commanders
Battle of the brutes!!!!!!!!!!!! The suicide squad, brutal villains from across theDC universe who have miniature bombs in their heads for a no failure aspect, Or HYDRA Commanders, the leaders of the most powerul crime organization in MARVEL history! Who, is... DEADLIEST! In the red corner!!!!! We have the suicide squad, lethal criminal mercenaries who were brutally trained to follow the mission. Memebers: *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *El Diablo *Dark Spider *Light *King Shark *Iceberg Weapons, equipment and abilities Deadshot Weapons: Colt M4A1 Carbine 5.56 suppressed assault rifle- Dual wield Glock 9mm fully automatic pistols- Semi automatic suppressed wrist rifles- Beretta 92F 9mm pistol- Comabt knife- M67 fragmentation grenades. Armor: Deadshot suit and Deadshot helmet. Role: Team leader Abilities: Extreme marksmanship. Great leader and strategist. X-factor: VERY good shot Harley Quinn Weapons: Browning High power- Giant hammer- Sickle knife. Role: Lady with giant hammer. Abilities: As a former Olympic level gymnast, Harley has extreme agility and flexibility. She is also immune to toxins and is extremely intelligent. X-factor: Extremely smart despite being a bit insane and uses guerilla tactics. Black spider Weapons: Kama- Smoke screens- Curved knives- Laser guided rifles- Sig Sauer P220- Dual Katanas. Role: Swordsman and close quarters specialist. Abilites: Skilled in close quarters and can be extremely unpredictable and stealthy. X-factor: Very talented with Martial arts and close quarters. Light Team role: Illusionist and flier. Abilities: Can project illusions and has the power to shoot beams. She can also fly. X-factor: While not much is known about light. We do know she is rutheless and will get the job done. King Shark Weapons: Claws- teeth- enhanced strength. Team role: The big ass man eater. Abilities: King Shark has enhanced strength and is a very powerful monster who can esily tear a man in half. He can also breathe underwater (Being a shark of course he can.) and swim extremely well. X-Factor: King shark is extremely brutal and a vicious killer who will destroy anyone if he's hungry or angry enough. El Diablo Team role: flamethrower Abilities: Has complete control over fire. He has flames within him which allows him to melt bulets on impact. X-Factor: he's very unpredictable and is a very skilled tactician. Iceberg Team role: The icebox Abilities: Can manipulate and control ice. X factor: Not much is known about iceberg, but he can manipulate ice to use it for his own adavnatage. In the blue corner!!!!! The HYDRA Commanders! Brutal, bloody and very tough leaders of MARVEL'S most ruthless crime organization. Combatants: *Helmut Zemo *Hardball *Strucker *Viper *Grim Reaper *Space Phantom *Man Killer Weapons equipment and abilities Helmut Zemo Weapons: Broad Sword- Fire- Glock 17 . Team role: The executioner. Abilities: Can Cojur fire. X-Factor: Zemo is an impeciable CQB fighter. Hardball Weapons: Enhanced strength- a hard ball. Team role: ??? Abilities: Can create light balls. X factor: He is very strong and uses his powers well. Strucker Weapons: Satan's claw ( Enhances his strength and emits powerful electrical shocks.)- Luger P08- Nerve Poison built into his DNA ( Allows him to be healed by gunshot wounds.)- Deathray turret- MP40- HYDRA knife. Team role: The shocker. Abilities: Satan's claw enhances his strength and emits electrical shocks. The nerve poison heals his gunshot wounds. X-factor: Strucker is a manacing brute who will destroy anyone. He is also a master marksman, cqb fighter and master tactician. Madame Viper Weapons: Pulsar Pistol- Deathray rifle- Fragmentation grenades- HYDRA knife. Team role: The mistress. Abilities: Viper is a proficient tactician. X-Factor: Master tactician. Grim reaper Weapons:Techno scythe. Team role: The zombie maker. Abilities: Grim Reaper has the ability to reanimate the dead and use them for his control. His techno scythe can fire anestetich posion pellets, spinning buzzsaw, missile shield and an improvised helicopter blade for getaways. X-Factor: Grim Reaper can essentialy create hoards of his dead foes and use them against his enemies. Space Phantom Team role: The shifter Abilities: Space Phantom can turn into anything or any living creature. X-Factor: Space Pahntom can assume the form of any living thin or any object. Man Killer Weapons: Throwing knives. Team role: the brute. Abilities: Her robotic implants give her super human strength and atcletic abilities which also allow her to throw her knives at super long ranges. X-Factor: Man Killer is a massive and powerful brute who's strength is nearly unmatched. Where? Where should the battle be held? A forest, or A military base? Let me know in the comments. Which villain team is Deadliest? DC VS Marvel Through the comments please let me know who should win. Rules *Votes that do not explain any resoning as to why the warrior should win for example: HYDRA should win. will not count. *Votes like: The HYDRA commanders should win because they're rutheless. will count for 0.5 of a vote. *Detailed and informative votes that are at least 1 and a half paragraphs will count for 1 whole vote. begin voting! Voting is closed. Battle HYDRA: 1234567 Suicide Squad: 1234567 Arena: Military base at night Category:Blog posts